GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY
by Shortie91
Summary: NOT SURE IF IT COUNTS AS A CROSSOVER CAUSE I'M JUST USING GABRIELLA AND TROY BUT ALL WELL BETTER SAVE THEN SORRY I GUESS...ANYWAYS SAM WAS TRYING TO STAY SINGLE UNTIL HOCKEY SEASON IS OVER BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE NEW GIRL CATCHES HIS EYE?
1. Chapter 1

**SAM'S POV**

"Hey you hear about the new girl?" I looked at Derek and Ralph

"Other than the fact that she's Casey new best friend? No"

I looked at Ralph "Amanda has class with her apparently she's as smart as Casey"

"That explains why they get along so well nerds must stick together" Derek rolled his eyes but I can see that little smile on his face its no secret that he loves her keenerness.

"You think you guys would stop fighting after you guys finally jumped each other" I shook my head and put my books in my locker.

"Please this is me and Casey did you really think we're going to stop fighting just cause we got together?" he smirked "Besides we can't make up if we don't fight"

"Over share D" I tried not to swallow the vomit that was coming in my mouth Ralph seems to have the same problem _Don't get me wrong I love Casey but as a friend or a sister I don't need to hear how physical her and Derek get but he that doesn't stop him from telling me anyways no matter how many times I begged him not to_

"Yeah man come on she's like our sister"

He shrugged "Just stating facts"

"Whatever just keep those comments to yourself"

"Whatever" he looked at his watch "Shit I'm supposed to meet her right now…she's going to kill me" he started running down the hallway "Come on people get out of my way…Matter of life and death here come on move it!"

I heard Ralph laughing "His so whipped"

"Definitely" I laughed with him "But he's not the only one" I punched his shoulder playfully

"Man just wait until you find your perfect girl than you wouldn't be laughing so much would you?"

"Who says I want one?" he looked at me with disbelieve "What? Its true I'm happy staying single"

"So your not going to date anymore?" he looked at me in horror I rolled my eyes at him

"I wouldn't go that far maybe a couple casual dates but nothing too serious at least not right now"

"Why not?" he looked a little relieved but still confused

"Cause I enjoy my freedom besides I don't need any distractions right now the championships are coming up I need to stay focus"

"Its not like your going to lose focus by getting a girlfriend"

"I always do when I do have one so I made a vow not to have one until after hockey season is over"

"Yeah right"

"Its true" I said defensively

"Uh huh real convincing"

"Why does it matter all the sudden anyways?"

"Trust me you would be changing your mind as soon as you see the new girl"

I snorted "I highly doubt that"

He laughed and shook his head "That's cause you didn't see her yet…I have a feeling she's going to change your mind when you do"

"Whatever"

"I would stay and argue with you some more but I got to go see my perfect girl later bro" we bumped fists

"Later" I grabbed my books from my locker and put it in my bag about to zip it up when I felt someone tap on my shoulder I groaned "What is it now Ralph?" I turned around and looked at the most beautiful girl I've ever seen _Damn how is it possible for a girl to be that hot?_

"Um Ralph is a boys name and I'm pretty sure I'm a girl" she smiled and held out her hand "I'm Gabriella" _Man she's got the brightest smile I've ever seen I definitely have to say sorry to Ralph for not believing him cause I don't think I would mind having a girlfriend now especially if it was her_ "Do you have a name or people just say hey you?" she asked teasingly

I shook my head "Sam" I shook her hand and smiled "Sorry I'm just not used to talking to beautiful girls like you" _Damn it did I just say that? What the hell is wrong with me? That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard that's something Derek would say to her…I'm so glad him and Casey got together or else I wouldn't have a chance with her_

She blushed and looked down _How is it possible that made her more cute?_ "Your just saying that"

"No really its true your boyfriend is really lucky to have you"

"Oh um I don't have one…at least not anymore" she looked down kinda sad

"Well for what its worth I think his an idiot for letting you go"

She looked at me confused "Why would say that? You don't even know me"

"We can change that over lunch" _When did I get so flirtatious? I always was the 'responsible' one or the 'sensitive' one or whatever point is I don't usually flirt with girls cause I'm too shy but for some reason this girl just gives me more…confidences I guess_

"You want to have lunch…with me?" she looked at me shocked

"Hell yes" I smiled _Great way to scare her away Sammy boy_ "I mean if you want to that is" _Shit now I'm blushing now she's definitely won't want to talk to me_

"I love to" she smiled at me _Wait what?_

"You would?" now my turn to be shocked and a little…ok a lot hopeful

"Come on let's go" she grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the cafeteria _Breath dude she's just holding your hand don't need to have a panic attack_

"So do you normally tap random guys on the shoulder?" I asked hoping she doesn't notice how much of a nervous wreck I was but with my luck I probably wasn't doing a good job. But she wasn't commenting on it at least.

"Huh?"

"Just wondering why you came up to me not that I'm complaining" I smirked at her _I've been hanging around Derek waaay too long_

"Oh yeah that some guy told me to go up to the guy in blue hat and tell him that hockey practice is after school so don't forget"

"Some guy?"

"Yeah he was kinda weird he said I have nice shoes"

I laughed "That definitely was Ralph" _That little sneak he knows I never forget when practice is he was just making an excuse for Gabriella to come talk to me…I have to thank him later_

"Why did he say I have nice shoes?"

"He says that to all pretty girls"

"Ok that's…random"

"I'll tell you the story later"

"Why not now?" I shrugged and told her on the way to the cafeteria she laughed "Seriously he actually believed him?"

"Yeah Ralph is not the brightest guy but his pretty good guy to hang out with"

"So you guys known each other for a while?"

"Since we were kids its always been me, Derek, Ralph, and Emily of course" we looked around for an empty seat once we finally spotted one we sat down.

"That's cool you guys are still friends"

"Yeah it is we had lots of good times together"

"I wish I had friends like that"

"You don't?"

"No my dad moves around a lot so I don't usually talk to people cause I always end up leaving soon so I don't see the point"

"That must suck"

"Yeah but you get used to it so its cool"

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Better now that I met you" she blushed "I'm sorry I didn't-"

I smiled "No its ok it made my day a whole lot better trust me" she smiled at me "So what kind of music do you like?"

"Hmmm…well there's ICP, The Cure, Marilyn Manson, Eminem, Relient K and a bunch of other stuff"

"Seriously?" she nodded "Ok where have you been all my life? I love all of them especially ICP"

"I know right I don't see how other girls don't like it at least the ones I hanged out with"

"I honestly haven't met anyone who likes the same music I listen to"

"Ditto…Do you have Lest We Forget? I hadn't listen to it in forever I gave it to my ex-boyfriend to listen to but he never gave it back"

"Ok if I ever see this kid I'm seriously going to kill him cause that's just unforgivable" _I mean seriously that's just low I would be pissed if a ex did that to me its one thing to break your heart its another to not give back your cd that's just not right especially if it was a good one like Lest We Forget_

"I know its bad enough he ignores me when his friends are around but to take away my music is just below the belt"

"Totally"

"So do you have it?"

"Oh yeah I can give it to you tomorrow"

"No you don't have to give it to me I can just borrow it for a little while"

"No its ok I already have it on my itunes anyways"

"You sure?"

"Yeah its no big deal"

"Oh my god thank you" she hugged me

"No problem" I hugged her back relished it as long as I could and breathed her in _Mmmm she smells like apples I would never get tired of that smell_

Someone cleared their throat she jumped "You think you can stop hitting on the new girl enough to introduce us Sammy boy?" I looked over and saw Derek, Casey, Ralph, Amanda, Emily, and Sheldon standing in front of us looking very amused.

"Shut up I was not" I turned to hide my face from her so she wouldn't see me blushing…again _Thanks a lot D_ I glared daggers at him hoping he would burst into flames or something.

He just smirked "Yeah you were"

"Whatever" I looked at her "Gabriella this is Derek, Emily, Sheldon, Amanda and of course you know Ralph and Casey" I pointed at each one of them as I said their name "Guys this is Gabriella"

"Hi" I looked at her confused _When did she get so shy?_ they all sat down by us.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Hey Casey"

"I see you guys already met"

"Yeah she came over and gave me a message from Ralph thanks by the way man" knowing Ralph would get what I'm really thanking him for.

"No problem man" and sure enough he knew what I was saying I can tell he got it from the smirk he gave me.

"You guys play hockey too?" Gabriella looked at everyone.

"Derek's the captain, Ralph's the defense, and I'm the offence"

She nodded "Cool"

"What about you? Play any sports?"

"Not really I'm more of a science geek I always wanted to learn something new though"

I chuckled "Science is my worst subject the only class I'm failing"

"I can help you if you want"

"I couldn't ask you to do that you still need to settle in and everything"

"No its no problem I'm so used to moving around so much so it won't take that long"

"I don't know"

"Tell you what I'll tutor you in science and you can teach me everything about hockey"

"You want to learn about hockey?" I'm pretty sure I was looking at her like she was a goddess the looks everyone else was giving me just confirmed it but she didn't seem to noticed.

"Yeah my dad watches it all the time and I asked him to explain the game to me but he never has the time" she looked down in disappointment.

I sighed "Ok I'll teach you"

"Really?"

"Sure" she gave me another hug

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me" I couldn't help but smile she pulled away "Sorry I get too excited sometimes" she started blushing again.

"Trust me you don't need to be sorry" Derek and Ralph put their hands up and snapped the imaginary whip "Shut up" they just laughed at me. The bell rang we got up and left to go back to class.

"So can I come over and get that CD after school?"

"You want to come over to my place?" _Whoa down boy she just wants to listen to music she's not coming over to hook up or anything_

"You know what I can just wait until tomorrow" she was about to walk away but I grabbed her wrist

"No no no its ok I was just shocked that's all"

"So you don't mind?"

"Not at all" _I wouldn't let her leave if she let me keep her_

"Can I get the address?" I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down my address and phone number then handed it to her.

She looked at me confused about the number "You know in case you have problems getting there or something" she nodded "How are you getting there?"

"Oh my mom can drop me off she'll be late for work but she wouldn't mind"

"You can ride with me if you want and I can just drop you off at home"

"Really my mom won't mind being late"

"Yeah but I feel guilty if she has to use up her gas when I can just drive you there myself"

"You sure?" I nodded "I'll see you from the bleachers then" I looked at her confused "Practice"

"Shit I completely forgot about that…I can always tell the couch I'll be late or something"

"No its ok I don't mind waiting besides I kinda wanted to see you guys play"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope"

"Ok so I'll see you later?"

"Later" she walked away _Yeah that won't be distracting knowing she's watching me and then she's coming over to my place…shit I hope someone's home cause I don't know if I can control myself if we were alone this is going to be a long day_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. What's the Catch?

**STILL SAM'S POV**

_This is a very bad idea_ I walked into study hall and took my seat next to Ralph and Derek. As soon as I sat down I started hitting my head against my desk repeatedly and groaned until I felt someone hit the back of my head I didn't need to turned to know it was Derek. I stopped and turned to glare at him "Do you mind? I'm trying to put myself in a coma over here"

"Actually I do mind cause then I wouldn't have anyone to copy off of" he smirked at me

I rolled my eyes "Sorry D but I'm in too much shit right now to even give a damn about your grades"

"What did you do?"

"I'm an idiot"

"Yeah no shit but that's not answering my question"

"I fucked up"

"Oh come on Sammy it can't be that bad" he rolled his eyes

"Remember how much trouble I got into when I forgot mine and Casey's anniversery years ago?" he nodded "This is worse" he's eyes widen

"You serious?" I nodded "Ok now you have to tell me what you did"

I sighed "Gabriella's coming over to my place later and I'm pretty sure no one would be at home by then"

They both looked at me confused "And what's wrong with that?" I gapped at Derek "What?" _Is he really that stupid? I know Ralph wouldn't get it but he's...Ralph you would think D would understand more. Of course he was a man whore before he settled down. So I shouldn't be surprised he didn't see what the hell is wrong with Gabriella coming over._

"You seriously don't see the problem here?"

"What problem? You have one of the hottest girls coming to your place and you just met her" Ralph punched my shoulder "Dude do you know how lucky you are? You got her to come over without even trying"

"Yeah Sammy I didn't know you had it in you" I hit them both in the back of the heads "Ow...what was that for?"

I shook my head at them "Cause you're both idiots that's why" the looked at me confused again "She's just coming over to get a CD but by the time we get there no one would be home"

"And that's bad because?" I rolled my eyes at them

"I'm not you D"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defencifly

"I'm not trying to 'score' with her or anything I'm trying to be her friend" they both scoffed at me "At least attempt to be one before I try hitting on her. I'm not completely sure if I actually like her or not. It's obvious I'm attracted her but I don't want to start hitting on her get her to go out with me. Just to find out I only like her as a friend"

Derek shook his head "You think too much man"

I scowled at him "Shut up I do not"

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't"

"Who are you trying to kid? You like her that's no secret you're just trying to use that as an excuse to not do anything"

"Why would I need an excuse if I like her?"

"Don't play dumb man it's so painfully obvious it hurts" I looked down "I know you like her but for some reason you're not making a move and you can't use the 'I'm just too shy' excuse or the 'I don't know if I like her like that' either" he clapped his hand on my back "Whatever it is get over it and just ask her out cause I don't think she's going to wait forever"

"What are you blabbing about now?"

"Dude seriously?" he looked at me like I was an idiot and I just looked at him confused

"Seriously what?"

"You really are an idiot" he shook his head "She likes you man"

_Don't get your hopes up don't get your hopes up don't get your hopes up_ I tried to to tell myself just in case she doesn't "Really?" too bad it didn't work I'm pretty sure I have the biggest fucking smile on my face. I can tell they're trying really hard not to laugh at me. Which I was thankful for they're attempts...well I would be if it actually worked.

"Really" _Ok she might like me now all I got to do is figure out how to ask her out. Maybe I should ask her after school. Nah I got practice today...oh shit practice...I think I'm going to be sick_ "Hey you ok man? You look kinda pale"

I shook my head "I think I'm going to be sick" suddenly I got really dizzy and sweaty so I leaned my head on my desk and moaned when the nice cold desk started cooling me down a little.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Please tell me we don't have practice today" I begged hoping I was just mixing up the dates or something.

"I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Yes or no Venturi?"

"Yes alright geez...what's up with you?"

"She's going to watch me practice"

"And?"

"You know what happens when I try to impress a girl D" I shook my head "I trip all over the place, I miss shots, and don't notice if someone's about to body check me. I'm going to be completely useless and she's going to regret asking me to explain hockey cause I just prove to her how I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Then she's going to ask someone else to teach her and there goes my chances of ever getting with her"

"Oh"

"Yeah oh"

"Well...don't try to impress her"

"Easier said then done. You know that won't work. I tried not to do that a million times but always ends up the same way. Me falling on my ass and girls laughing at me. I can't help it. You of all people know it's an automatic reaction. When you see a cute girl you try to impress her there's no way to turn it off"

"Don't look at the bleachers then if you can't see her then you won't try to impress her"

"But I would know she was there"

"Don't think about her then. Just keep your head in the game and focus. Today's practice is no different than any other practice. As long you keep thinking that then you should be fine" I was about to disagree but then thought about it _Actually that could work. If I just kept thinking about the game than I should be fine. This is just practice this is just practice this is just practice_

I sighed "You're right thanks man" I patted him on the shoulder "And this is why you're captain"

"Don't start with the sappy shit Sammy boy. You're going to make Ralph spring a leak" I heard sniffling on the other side of me "Too late" he sighed and we both turned to look at Ralph. He was wiping he's eyes.

"Shut up" he sniffed some more "I'm not crying...there's just something in my eyes"

I shook my head "Yeah there called tears Ralph"

"Shut up this is your fault anyways" I patted he's back

"What are we going to do with you Ralph?"

"What?"

I shook my head "Never mind" I grabbed a some tissues from my bag _What? You never know when Ralph is going to spring a leak. It's either this or listen to his nose stuffed up until he gets some fucking tissue. Trust me it's not pretty having him around when he's stuffed up_

**AFTER SCHOOL**

_What the hell was I thinking I can't do this. I can't just forget she's out there on the stands watching me. I'm going to screw up I just know it. I'm going to mess everything up and she's going to change her mind about me teaching her. And most likely not talk to me again. I can't do this_

"Would you sit down already? You're starting to ware out the floor" I stopped for a second to look at Derek then rolled my eyes and went back to pacing around the locker room "Seriously dude we're going to fall through the floor if you keep that up"

"I can't" I shook my head "What the hell was I thinking? I can't do this"

"Sammy"

"Who the hell was I trying to kid anyways? I'm the biggests spaz ever I can't go out there"

"Sammy"

"I change my mind I can't do this. I have to tell her I'm quiting hockey and moving to Mexico" I started to walk towards the door before I was halfway there I got slammed into the lockers. I turned around to yell at the asshole that pushed me but before I can say anything I got pinned against the lockers "D what the fuck?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing bro" he glared at me still had me pinned to the locker. I would try to push him back but it would only be a matter of time before I got pinned again "What the fuck is the matter with you? You love hockey as much as I do. We're supposed to be going pros together become rich and famous. So I can afford to buy Case a big ass dimond ring by the time we're 25 dude-"

"You still can"

He shook he's head "Not without you that was the deal remember all three of us supposed to make it. And never leave anyone behind. I am not going to let you quit just because you got scared over some chick"

"You don't get it. She's not just some chick she's...different"

He rolled he's eyes "I don't care how different she is or whatever. I'm not going to let you screw up everything you worked for"

"Just let me go" I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge

"No"

"D"

"Sammy"

"Seriously get off me" I tried to push harder but he didn't even move an inch "Just give it up already"

"Forget it you didn't give up trying to stop me from fighting Ryan, you wouldn't leave me alone until I told Casey how I felt, you didn't let me drop out of school, and you didn't let me runaway when my folks split up. Do you honestly think I'm not going to return the favor?" I can see the determination in he's eyes I knew he wasn't going to let me runaway no matter how much I wanted to.

I sighed "Fine I won't move"

"And?"

"And I won't quit hockey I'm going to be a good little boy and go to practice"

He looked at me for minute making sure I wasn't lying then nodded "Good" he let me go "If I find out you're lying I'm so hunting your ass down. Got it bro?"

I nodded and looked down "Yeah I got it bro"

He patted me on the back "Good...and quit pouting and get out there"

I chuckled and shook my head "Yes sir" I mock salute

He rolled he's eyes and pushed me towards the door "Get out of here loser" I laughed and walked out but made sure not to look at the stands. It took everything I had not to look and forced myself not to think about who was there _Don't look at the stands just keep walking and focus on the game. This is just like any other practice nothing to worry about. Just keep going over the plays and you'll be fine...hopefully_

**AFTER PRACTICE**

I sighed in relieve when they finally let us go. I couldn't decide whether or not to look at the stands to see if she stayed _What if she left already? I can't exactly blame her when I told her it was ok to watch me practice then completely ignored her. I would leave my ass too_ I finally decided to grow a pair and looked at the stands then frozed when I saw her sitting there on top of the stands smiling down at me. She waved when she saw me staring at her _Apparently she wouldn't though. Why is she still here? I thought for sure she would've left._ _You __idiot you're her only ride and her mom's at work so she can't pick her up. Of course she's still here. Now stop gaping like a damn fish and wave back you moron!_ after I picked up my jaw I had this biggest fucking grin on my face and waved back. I knew I looked stupid but I couldn't bring myself to give a damn when her smile got bigger. I went over to one of the benches and took off my skates. So I can go over by her and to say sorry for being rude earlier.

I got up and walked over to her but once I actually sat next to her I looked at my lap. Not able to look at her and talk to her at the same time or I'll get distracted "Hey sorry for being so rude and ignoring you I didn't mean to offend you or anything" still not looking at her

"It's ok I didn't mind I wasn't really expecting you to do anything so it's cool"

I turned to her and looked at her in disbelieve "So you're not mad?"

She shook her head and looked at me confused "No why would I be? I mean I practically invited myself here I didn't expect you to let me watch let alone say hi to me"

"Still it was rude to invite you here and not even look your direction so sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

"Do you want some ice cream or something?" _Maybe if we stayed there long enough someone would be home by the time we get there_

We stood up and started to climb down the stands "Um...sure but I need to go home first before so I can get my wallet"

"Why do you need you're wallet?" it was a little slippery on the last step so I grabbed her hand and helped her down.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Anyways why do you need you're wallet?" we left the ice rank and started walking to my car.

"Um I don't know if you noticed but when you want to buy something it usually cost money"

I gasped in mock shock "No really and all this time I've been thinking it was for free" I snapped my fingers "Damn maybe that's why owners always get mad at me when I leave"

She laughed and bumped my shoulder playfully "Smart ass"

I shrugged "Better than being a dumbass" I went to the passenger side to open the door for her than ran to my side "So what's your favorite ice cream?" I asked while I pull out of the parking lot.

"Definitely Sherbert" I chuckled _What are the fucking odds?_ "What's so funny?"

I shook my head "Nothing"

"Didn't sound like nothing"

I shrugged "Just thought of something that's all"

"What were you thinking about?"

I sighed "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope"

I chuckled "You're so stubborn"

She giggled "Yeah but that's part of my charm" she joked

I nodded and smiled "Not the only thing that's charming though"

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere mister"

"I like to think it would get me somewhere" I glanced at her and noticed she was getting impatient. Again I just laughed and shook my head "I was just wondering where you've been all my life that's all"

"Huh?"

"I never met anyone else who loves Sherbert as much as I do...that's all" _Is there anything we don't have in common? I mean what are the odds of finding a hot girl when I swore to stay single? And one that likes the same shit I do? There has to be a catch there always a catch. This girl is too good to be true_ I looked over and notice she had a ring that was on her necklace it look like it cost a pretty penny. She was looking out the window and playing with it "Nice ice"

"Huh?" I pointed at the ring "Oh thanks" she looked down at it sadly

"Did you're dad give you that?"

"Not exactly...my ex gave it to me to make up for missing our anniversary" she shrugged "I just can't seem to part with it yet"

"Oh" _And there's the fucking catch...she's still have the hots for her ex...great _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
